Belgian Cafe
The Belgian Cafe was originally released in January 2018, and again in February 2019, both as a Random Task Quest. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note:' this building dropped during the Winter 2017/18 season. 'Quest Steps:' 2018= Collect waffles and get the adorable Belgian cafe in your city, Mayor! 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 7 days to complete all the tasks 'Reward 2018:' Belgian Cafe (2000 every 16 hours, and takes 50 to fill) 'Quest Steps:' How to get the Belgian cafe? You need to collect 225 Belgian Waffles to get the Belgian Cafe. *You can get waffles completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value.The number of waffles you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 waffles for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with superbucks. There is a 2-hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . sc-belgian-cafe-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-belgian-cafe-reward.PNG |-|2019= One more chance to place the beautiful �� Belgian Cafe �� in your city, or if you have one already - our alternative award is waiting for you - ������! 'Requirements 2019:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 7 days to finish the quest 'Rewards 2019:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Waffles: Table with Red Umbrella and 10,000 *'Reward 2:' 40 Waffles: Candy Floss Stand and 300 *'Reward 3:' 110 Waffles: Gelato Stall and 5 Energy Cupcakes *'Reward 4:' 210 Waffles: **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2018:' Belgian Cafe (2000 every 16 hours, and takes 50 to fill) **'If you already have the Belgian Cafe:' Ice Cream Parlour (1500 every 3 hours, and takes 20 to fill) sc-belgian-cafe-2018-rewards.PNG|Belgian Cafe rewards sc-belgian-cafe-2018-rewards-alt.PNG|Sweet Travels - Alternate rewards After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +70 more Waffles collected — 25,000 and 3 Energy Cupcakes *'Extra reward 2:' +70 more Waffles collected — 500 and 5 Energy Cupcakes *'Extra reward 3:' +70 more Waffles collected — 7 Energy Cupcakes and 5 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' sc-belgian-cafe-2018-start.PNG|Belgian Cafe 2018 sc-belgian-cafe-2018-start-alt.PNG|Sweet Travels - Alternate Quest 2019 How to get the Atomium? You need to collect 250 Waffles to get the Belgian Cafe. *You can get Waffles by completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Waffles you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Waffles for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *''Important!'' All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2 hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with . 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Waffles, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Belgian Waffle (gives 3-5 and 3-5 / every 24 hours for 16 days after the placement in the city) *2nd place: Silver Belgian Waffle (gives 2-4 and 2-4 / every 24 hours for 16 days after the placement in the city) *3rd place: Bronze Belgian Waffle (gives 1-3 and 1-3 / every 24 hours for 16 days after the placement in the city) *4-6th places: 40 *7-10th places: 30 *11-15th places: 20 *16-20th places: 15 *21-25th places: 10 sc-belgian-cafe-2018-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-belgian-cafe-2018-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-belgian-cafe-2018-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests